Juvard Illip Oggurobb
"His palace is a testament to my artistry. I poured my spirit into designing lethal defenses. I also left myself a private entrance inside." :―Oggurobb, on Toborro's Palace Juvard Illip Oggurobb, also known briefly as Lippi, was a Hutt with a masculine personality hailing from within the Illip clan. A scientist and an inventor, he was responsible for a number of major advances in the field of droid engineering. Doctor Oggurobb lived sometime before the renewed war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, and was a five-time recipient of the Bao-Dur Science Prize. He accompanied the Supreme Mogul Toborro to Makeb during the Hutt Cartel's takeover in 3640 BBY. Biography Born prior to 3640 BBY into the Illip Hutt clan, Juvard took on the profession of a droid engineer, considered an odd career choice for a Hutt. Oggurobb soon made several major advances in droid engineering and was a five-time recipient of the Bao-Dur Science Prize. His achievements were quickly noticed by the Hutt Cartel's new Supreme Mogul, Toborro, and was hired to aid the Cartel during their invasion of the planet Makeb. When the Galactic Republic came to the aid of the people of Makeb against the Hutts and the InterStellar Regulators, Makeb's former defense force, Oggurobb pleaded with Toborro to see reason when the Republic forces captured the Ark in order to evacuate the people of Makeb when it became clear the planet was in its death throes. Toborro, paranoid and insane, refused, leaving Oggurobb no choice but to offer his services and knowledge to the Republic in exchange for getting off Makeb. He revealed to the Republic the nature of isotope-5, the rare substance discovered during the Hutts' deep-core mining operations, and revealed that the Ark would not fly without the isotope-5 fuel rods that Oggurobb had crafted for it. After the conflict, Oggurobb became the official liaison between the Cartel and the Galactic Republic, something he found irritating. When the Republic forces prepared to take on Toborro himself, Oggurobb revealed that he had constructed a secret entrance into Toborro's Palace, one not even the Hutt leader himself knew about. With Oggurobb's aid, the Republic team was able to enter Toborro's palace, defeat the mad Hutt and his monstrous droid creation, and retrieve the fuel rods for the Ark. Oggurobb was onboard the craft, maintaining its power levels, as it blasted off from Makeb's surface. Five years later, Oggurobb joined the Alliance to contribute his scientific expertise in combating the Eternal Empire, as well as recruiting individuals specializing in different sciences. Oggurobb petitioned the Alliance Commander for permission to run non-lethal tests on C2-N2 and 2V-R8 with isotope-5 to create droids to combat skytroopers. Personality and traits :"I am an artist, Toborro – but I require the proper time and materials to produce my masterpieces. Respect my process!" :―Juvard to Toborro. Juvard was a masculine Hutt who became a doctor/scientist, something uncommon for Hutts, a species whose members usually became crime lords. Juvard also appeared to be very self-assured of himself and called himself an artist. However, unlike his employer, Toborro, he has a self-preservation instinct. Juvard, like the rest of his species, was large. He also had purple skin, with blue tattoos on his chest. He also wore a computer interface visor over his right eye. Juvard is fluent in both Huttese and Basic, though all Hutts prefer to speak in the former language. However, when dealing with other sentients, Juvard would switch to Basic to avoid linguistic misunderstandings. Equipment Like several Hutts who had to work with technology in the Old Republic era, Kabbura and Qiltakka for example, Juvard wore a computer interface visor over that hooked onto his right side of his head and covered his right eye. Category:Who's Who Character Guide